Atobe don t cry
by Musaga
Summary: Hay cosas que el Gran Capitán de Hyotei no sabe y una de esas es que por su cobardia de no aceptar sus preferencias sexuales puede perder a Jiroh, pero una cosa es más importante aún ¡los hombres no lloran, Ore-sama! *Sleepless Pair*
1. Chapter 1

Ok después de esas peticiones para hacer un fic largo de esta pareja, decidi complacerlos y complacerme, aunque una historia larga como tal no lo será pero si dejaré de lado mis clásicos one-shoots bizarros y espontaneos jaja. Sin más aqui les dej este fic, dedicado en especial a Zafiro, Clio, Tuski, Kitsu bah a todos.

***Prince of tennis no me pertenece***

**"Texto entre comillas es el pensamiento del personaje"**

**_

* * *

_**

**Atobe don´t cry**

Sleepless Pair

El frio de aquella noche de invierno se colaba por la fina tela de su pantalón, provocándole un escalofrío inhumano a su estilizada anatomía. Llevaba las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, intentando protegerlas de las inclemencias del fatídico clima, podía sentir el roce del viento estrellarse contra la suavidad de su rostro y sus cabellos ser despeinados sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo nada de eso le producía malestar alguno, pues en aquellos momentos lo único que ocupaba su mente era el rostro decepcionado del que hasta hace unas horas había sido su pareja.

"Jiroh" murmuró aquel nombre mirando hacía el cielo, permitiendo que algunas gotas de lluvia aterrizaran en la punta de su nariz, no supo con exactitud por que pronuncio con tanto anhelo el nombre de su ex pareja, quizás por el hecho de saber que le había destrozado el corazón y de paso el de él mismo. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás estuvo a pocos pasos de enamorarse del joven Akutagawa, pero la verdad es que estaba más que enamorado, sólo le faltaba descubrirlo.

Su distraída mente divagaba constantemente pero siempre teniendo como tema principal al dormilón de su colegio. Detuvo su andar al percatarse que al fin había llegado a su modesto hogar, estaba por tocar el timbre de la enorme mansión cuando de inmediato la servidumbre corrió a su encuentro, las rejas de acceso se abrieron y de inmediato pudo sentir que su cuerpo era cubierto por unas mantas y una sombrilla que lo protegía de la incesante lluvia.

-Joven Keigo ¿dónde se había metido?- la voz preocupada de su nana lo sacó por unos instantes de su ensimismamiento.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, que nadie me moleste… pero ante de eso quiero un poco de té- sin más emprendió el camino al interior de su hogar, subiendo con decisión cada escalón de la inmensa escalera de mármol. Recorrió el alfombrado pasillo que lo conduciría a su habitación en donde podría descansar y meditar lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas. Ya en la comodidad de su recamara suspiro aliviado ante la tranquilidad que esta le brindaba, se dejó caer sobre su cama, disfrutando del estado de confort que le trasmitía el aroma de sus almohadas y cojines.

"Manzanilla…" en efecto, ese aroma lo tranquilizaba y le relajaba lo suficiente como para caer dormido y no pensar en nada más, aunque en esos momento se sentía intranquilo, pues ese aroma impregnado sobre su cama le recordaba el olor de los cabellos de Jiroh. Frunció el ceño con molestia, enfadado consigo mismo de no poder sacarse a ese joven de la mente, de golpe se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, no sin antes dar un portazo en señal de fastidio. Después de algunos minutos salió del cuarto de baño con una bata de sedosa tela en color vino, secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla.

El dulce aroma a manzanilla inundo su sentido del olfato una vez más, pero esta vez no provenía de sus almohadas o cojines, el aroma venía de una tetera, entonces recordó que pidió un poco de té para poder relajarse.

"Habiendo tanta variedad de sabores me traen de manzanilla" pensó con sarcasmo ante su mala fortuna. Sirvió un poco del liquido en la diminuta taza de porcelana, tomó asiento en la elegante silla que estaba cerca de su cama para después cruzar su pierna derecha por encima de la otra, recargando su tobillo en la rodilla izquierda, echó para atrás su cabeza dejando escapar lo que bien podía describirse como un leve quejido. Sujetó la taza caliente entre sus manos, absorbiendo la agradable temperatura que tenía aquella pieza, después de satisfacer aquel deseo abrió levemente sus labios para poder beber el suave liquido, tomó con delicadeza el ojillo de la taza.

El contacto contra sus labios fue un poco molesto, estaba más caliente de lo que imaginaba.

"Estúpido té" maldijo el joven heredero, decidido a que no se quemaría una vez más, movió en repetidas ocasiones la taza, creando leves ondas en el agua con sabor a manzanilla, miraba este sencillo fenómeno como si fueses lo más interesante del mundo, veía como la sustancia se estrellaba contra las paredes de la porcelana.

"Interesante…" se relajó aún más, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible en la silla, como si se estuviera preparando para quedarse dormido por un largo periodo, más no deseaba dormir, quería pensar, sólo pensar y nada más…aunque lo que su mente se empeñaba en recordarle, era lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en la piscina de su casa.

¿En verdad ese era el limite de Atobe Keigo?...

Horas antes…

El color nacarado del cielo anunciaba la próxima llegada de la que seguramente sería una pacifica noche en vela para Atobe y Jiroh. El joven de tez bronceada permanecía sentado al borde de la piscina chapoteando sus pies en la superficie del agua, observaba divertido como sus pies salpicaban una y otra vez gotas de agua por doquier, era algo simpe, casi igual de simple sencillo como Akutagawa, pero no por ello dejaba de ser disfrutable.

Por su parte, Keigo nadaba de un lado a otro, echando un vistazo de vez en vez al aniñado joven con quien desde hace más de un año y medio compartía más que una cariñosa amistad. Le divertía verlo jugueteando como infante, pues a pesar de ya contar con diecisiete años, se seguía comportando como el mismo niño que conoció en el auditorio de Hyotei. Era esa esencia del castaño lo que tanto le gustaba.

Se detuvo a mitad de piscina, viendo con una disimulada sonrisa al de ojos marrón, era gracioso ver como este luchaba para no ser picado por los mosquitos, manoteando en todas direcciones, alejando a los molestos animalitos lejos de su cuerpo. De nueva cuenta se puso en movimiento y nadó hacía la orilla sujetándose de ella para abandonar la tibieza del agua, se sentó junto al chico favorito de Morfeo y le presto exclusiva atención a cada ademan y gesto del castaño.

-¿Qué pasa, Keigo?- preguntó con curiosidad y sin esa "canción" que delataba flojera en la voz de Jiroh.

-No pasa nada, sólo te veo- no sonrió ni mucho menos, habló con voz pausada y relajada, carente de ternura alguna, pero Akutagawa no se dejaba amedrentar por esa pose tan fría de su chico, de una u otra forma siempre terminaba consiguiendo robar una sonrisa de labios de Atobe.

-¿Y soy lindo?- guiño un ojo en un gesto de coquetería, gesto que hasta el mismo Keigo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Si, eso creo, eres muy lindo- ¡Eureka! Una vez más había arrancado ese gesto tan sexy que adornaba el rostro alegre y seductor del joven capitán de Hyotei. No es que Atobe fuera un amargado, le gustaba consentir a Jiroh, cuidarlo, pero sin ser en demasía obvio, temía que si el castaño descubría cuanto poder tenía sobre él, pudiese abusar de alguna manera. Por eso prefería sonreír como bobo cuando se sabía solo o a sabiendas de que el niño dormía, ahí no tenía nada que ocultar, sólo así se podía mostrar sincero en verdad.

-Atobe… ¿no me escuchas?- arqueo una ceja y su rostro se convirtió en un puchero infantil, tan espontaneo y natural que reflejaba por completa la pureza del joven Akutagawa.

-No seas niño, claro que te escucho- su acompañante no le creyó del todo y giró su rostro a otro lado fingiendo indignación, Keigo rió en silencio, adorando ese comportamiento de infante que seguía caracterizando al dormilón a pesar de ya contar con 17 años. Sintiéndose atraído por la piel canela, acercó sus labios hasta el hombro húmedo de Jiroh, besando con tranquilidad la bronceada tez del joven, abrió un poco más sus labios para abarcara más espacio, siendo ahora su boca la que humedecía con suaves besos aquel hombro, creado casi imperceptibles sonidos que alertaban que los labios de Atobe succionaban con vehemencia ese pedazo corteza.

-Haces cosquillas- se quejó el muchacho, sintiendo erizar hasta el ultimo de sus ondulados cabellos, le gustaba cada que Keigo le daba esos "besitos" tan suaves, era un contacto dulce pero a la vez con esa chispa de sensualidad que imprimía su capitán a la relación.

-No te quejes, las cosquillas te gustan- murmuró Atobe sin despegarse de su entretenida labor.

-Espera… desde ayer quiero preguntarte algo- el buchou de Hyotei no detuvo su labor, estaba demasiado extasiado saboreando el hombro y cuello del castaño joven, pero cuando sintió a Jiroh despegarse se detuvo. No se molestó, pues cada que el niño no deseaba algo, el jamás le obligaba, de alguna manera le agradaba saber que el cariño que le tenía a ese descarado holgazán, le permitía procurarle y cuidarle todo lo necesario. Estaba con Akutagawa para cerciorarse de que nadie le haría daño, que nadie más ería dueño de sus pensamientos, que nadie más en el mundo sería tan importante para Jiroh, como Ore-sama lo era desde que se conocieron.

Después de todo, no había nadie mejor para Jiroh que el gran Ore-sama.

-Dime- respondió el dueño de aquella residencia, mirando el movimiento del agua y los destellos que esta regalaba, sintiendo asus espaldas el calor del sol que estaba por ocultarse.

-Ya llevamos mas de medio año saliendo, pero nadie lo sabe… ¿no crees que ya deberíamos decirles?- un leve tono carmesí cubrió sus pómulos brillantes, se imagino el grito escandaloso que daría Gakuto, la vergüenza ajena de Otori, las condolencias por parte de Shishido y el silencio de Oshitari, sería gracioso ver sus rostros a comprobarles las sospechas que tenía el equipo de Hyotei.

-No- cortante y directo, así fue la reacción de Keigo.

-¿No? no ¿por qué?- al menos tenía la esperanza de dialogar al respecto, no esperaba una respuesta tan fría y determinante.

-Por que Ore-sama no cree que sea correcto-

-¡Pero Atobe! …- estaba por quejarse cuando vio a su pareja ponerse de pie.

-Entiende, ¡no!- no le gritó pero el volumen había sido algo elevado al común, entonces Jiroh sintió una opresión en el corazón, vio a Keigo de pie, imponente e inalcanzable siendo favorecido por el astro solar a sus espaldas, ni el mismo sol podía opacar a ese hombre, el mismo astro rey cuidaba las espaldas de Atobe. Entonces recordó cuando le conoció, desde ese momento le supo inalcanzable y esa realidad lo había vuelto a golpear en aquellos instantes.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ore-sama no puede andar en boca de todos, no debe dar de que hablar con temas tan banales como este-

-¿Nuestra relación es banal?- el castaño era tranquilidad pura, pero en ese momento sintió hervir su sangre.

-No- por un momento se tranquilizó, pero lo que vendría después, seria verdaderamente lo más cruel del mundo –es que no puedo… no….no creerán que termine estando con alguien tan…ordinario, Jiroh y me cuesta…-

¿Coraje? No, aquello era algo pero que un ataque de ira, SU capitán lo estaba lastimando como nunca creyó, deseaba llorar como muchas otras veces, gritar y manotear de manera incontrolable, por primera vez tuvo sensaciones de querer golpear a alguien y medio matarlo, sus ojos ardían y se ahogaban en lagrimas saladas, los nudillos de sus manos estaban más que marcados, amenazando con soltar un puñetazo en cualquier momento. ¿Ordinario? ¿Tan poco lo valoraba Atobe? ¡Que importaba! Después de eso ya no había mucho que hacer ahí, sabia que su buchou había tenido problemas para aceptar su homosexualidad, que incluso entre ellos nunca hubo una declaración por medio de palabras, sólo fueron necesarias algunas acciones que evidenciaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, momentos inolvidables para el corazón de ambos, pero lo que acababa de decir Keigo… deseaba poder olvidarlo a toda costa.

-¿Ordinario?-

-No espera, no quise decir eso…- quiso sujetarlo por los brazos pero un movimiento escurridizo, Akutagawa se alejó de él. Algo era cierto, el no quiso decir lo que su mente ordenó articular, esa no era la palabra que el deseaba expresar.

-Lo se- bajo la cabeza y emprendió el camino para el interior de la casa, Keigo quiso seguirlo, pero se mantuvo quieto y con ese ardor en los ojos que en pocas ocasiones sentía. Sabia que esa sensación presagiaba lágrimas rodando por sus afiladas mejillas, y eso simplemente no iba con Ore-sama, aunque por dentro sintiera que estallaba en llanto eso era algo que nunca mostraría físicamente. Respiró con fuerza intentando calmar el estado de ansiedad por el que estaba pasando… ¡demonios que no quiso decir eso! ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió un estúpido que no pensaba lo que decía? ¿Cuándo dejo de pensar para sólo hablar a lo idiota?

Lo único que quiso decir de manera diplomática, es que aún era un cobarde que le daba miedo aceptar su situación sexual, si, tenía miedo, miedo a ser señalado, peor aún, miedo a que alguien se atreviese a burlarse del niño que con tanta dedicación cuidada y amaba, a eso es a lo que más miedo le tenía… ¿ordinario? ¡Jiroh era todo menos eso!

En un arranque de furia con el mismo se metió de golpe en la piscina, lo único que intentó decir es que la vida simple y despreocupada del castaño lo había enamorado…

"¿Enamorado?... "se sumergió en el agua intentando no pensar en su recién descubrimiento, tenía mucho por pensar.

Eso había pasado tan sólo unas horas atrás, después de eso salió a caminar, se mojo con la fuerte lluvia, pensó en todo y nada a la vez… después regreso a la calidez de su hogar y se adentró a su recamara, ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su cómoda silla bebiendo té de manzanilla.

¿Realmente ese era el límite de Ore-sama? ¿Tan poco era lo que podía ofrecerla a Jiroh?

Bebía de su té por simple gula, no deseaba ese liquido caliente, no deseaba nada que tuviera en su mansión, el deseaba algo imposible por el momento, deseaba poder darle algo más que un romance secreto a Jiroh, deseaba a Jiroh en ese momento, deseaba tenerlo ahí y no sentir ese nudo en la garganta que lo hacía sentirse débil… también deseaba llorar pero….

_**Los chicos no lloran Atobe…**_

Me dolió, sufri al hacer este capítulo, no estoy nada acostumbrada a ver fics donde algunos de los dos sufra -hablando de fics de la Sleepless Pair- asi que para irme acostumbrando... no me odien, mejor adorenme jaja. Nos vemos en _Dream Pair..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Mi de nuevo con la conti de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y correos, también a los lectores anónimos, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

*Aclaraciones del capítulo: como ya lo he especificado antes, cuando me refiero a Jiroh como el "menor" no lo hago haciendo referencia a su edad, si no a su físico.

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece*

* * *

**Atobe don´t cry**

Capítulo II

Existían ocasiones en que le costaba admitir los pequeños errores que en su corta vida había cometido, aquel anochecer era el momento idóneo para analizar ese insignificante tropiezo que aquella tarde había llevado a cabo. Habló de más, se manifestó cruel e hiriente sin tener la intención de hacerlo, sus palabras perforaron el corazón de la única persona que realmente era autentica a su lado, aquel ser que no temía ser natural y honesto sin sentirse cohibido con la presencia de Ore-sama.

Francamente tenía en muy alta estima a un joven que bien podría pasar por fantasma en las calles, quizás ese había sido el principal error de Atobe Keigo, considerar como su igual a Jiroh, a un "niño" en demasía irresponsable y falto de ideales. Un error más, buscarle defectos a alguien que no los tenía o al menos que no los exteriorizaba, la única falla en la desganada personalidad de Jiroh no era su dormir excesivo, más bien eran todos esos sueños lejanos con los que fantaseaba la juvenil mente del castaño.

"Al parecer soy una mala persona" se dijo así mismo el muchacho de alta cuna al tener ese sentimiento de culpa poco convencional en su interior. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él en esos dieciocho meses de relación? Había pasado de todo, vivió de todo y sentido de todo, sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas. Experimentó por primera vez admiración por alguien que no era su reflejo, alegría de ver la radiante sonrisa matutina de su acompañante nocturno, erotismo de apreciar una figura bronceada envuelta entre las sabanas, cariño por la ternura de una mirada inocente, a la vez que conoció la primera debilidad en su persona, sentirse vulnerable con un simple suspiro de vida por parte de Jiroh.

Era demasiado para él, descubrió sentimientos más complejos que una victoria o una derrota, como quiera se podía liar con ellos, pero aquello que le lastimaba el pecho, era algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar. Decidido a no dejarse manipular por esa maraña de pensamientos y emociones, salió a paso firme de su santuario personal, encaminando su andar a la puerta vecina en dónde se sentaría en el escritorio de fina madera y seleccionaría un buen libro para distraer su atormentada mente. Al llegar al espacioso estudio ya tenía en mente el libro que lo arrastraría de un mundo real a uno ficticio, "Dorian Gray" sería quien lo mantendría con toda la atención fija en un solo punto, en la de un sujeto que busca los placeres y juventud eterna.

"Patético pero con deseos altamente demandantes" sentía odiar a ese personaje protagónico de aquella novela, pero muchas veces no podía evitar sentirse familiarizado con ese afán de vanidad absoluta, peor aún, más que su vanidad sentía que su egoísmo es lo que más le unía con el personaje. Tomó asiento en la cómoda silla, de inmediato busco entre los cajones la lectura que en esos momentos deseaba poder revisar, abrió cada cajón del escritorio con brusca desesperación, entonces encontró algo que en definitiva no estaba buscando y mucho menos deseaba ver.

Como avalancha, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe al divisar un portarretratos, mismo que al centro tenía una foto del juguetón castaño siendo besado por el emblemático Atobe, una foto con dos rostros unidos en un beso, fugaz y delicado. Inevitable fue la mueca de alegría que se formo en los labios del joven de cabellos gris, por más que se gritara a si mismo el daño que se estaba haciendo el contemplar con tal detenimiento la fotografía, no podía quitar los ojos de ella.

Meses atrás…

Las actividades escolares y deportivas habían llegado a su final, por fin había llegado el anhelado viernes que todos esperaban con entusiasmo. Jiroh permanecía sentado a lado del joven de mirada violeta en la parte trasera de su auto, iba más que cansado así que sin perder tiempo acomodó su cabeza en los tonificados muslos de su capitán, quien al instante arqueó una ceja en clara muestra de confusión.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Jiroh?-

-Es obvio Atobe, intentó dormir- Keigo se reprendió mentalmente por aquella pregunta tan innecesaria que había elaborado.

-Entiendo, pero Ore-sama es tu novio, no tu almohada-

-Podrías dejar de hablar, intento dormir Atobe- frunció su frente fingiendo molestia a sabiendas que su novio daría el grito en el cielo por aquella forma tan indecente en que le pidió cerrara la boca. La reacción del líder del Hyotei no tardó en aparecer y de manera casi instantánea tomo la endeble figura del castaño y lo levantó de un solo jalón, provocando que Akutagawa abriera los ojos más de la cuenta.

-¡Oyeee!- se quejó el de ojos marrones al sentir aquel jalón tan bestial.

-Jiroh eres un grosero-

-Sólo bromeaba, pero en verdad que tengo sueño- bostezó escandalosamente y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, entonces se pego al otro extremo del auto para recargar su cabeza en la ventana. Ok tal vez había exagerado en darle tremenda zarandeada al pobre muchacho, entonces lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo acomodó de nuevo sobre sus muslos recibiendo a cambio la radiante sonrisa del castaño. Atobe miraba por la ventana un punto muerto del exterior, sin embargo los movimientos constantes del delgado cuerpo lo sacaron de su estado de relajación. Bajó su vista para contemplar el perfil infante del joven que ya dormitaba, tenía curiosas y bonitas facciones, rasgos afilados pero encantadoramente infantiles.

Estaba realmente entretenido mirando cada sección del apiñonado rostro, pero un suspiro inesperado proveniente de Jiroh rompió el encanto, entonces posó su mirada en la cintura del menor, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo plenamente acompasado, le llamó poderosamente la atención el pequeño tramo de piel bronceada que estaba expuesta, tanto movimiento del castaño originó que su playera subiera algunos centímetros, dejando a la vista parte de su cobriza tez. Se vislumbraba suave y brillante, tentando al espectador a comprobarlo, el mandamás del equipo tuvo la inquietud de pasar su dedo índice por esa curvatura y deslizarlo suavemente, así lo hizo.

Se sentía bien el contacto, ahora podía constatar que esa piel era perfecta para ser degustada, el roce de su dedo con la bronceada cintura era glorioso, pero ya no era suficiente, ahora eran sus labios quienes exigían comprobar la frescura de la tez de Akutagawa, pasó discretamente su lengua por su labio inferior para después morderlo en clara muestra de duda y tentación. No le preocupaba la presencia de su chofer, pues el bendito cristal ahumado le cortaba toda visibilidad a la parte trasera del automóvil. Sonrió victorioso ante su próxima travesura. Estaba por inclinarse cuando todo intento se vio fracasado.

-¡Ey Atobe! ¿Cuándo nos tomaremos nuestra primera foto?- el pobre capitán brincó de su lugar ante el susto que le había metido su acompañante.

-¿Qué no estabas dormido?- el mayor estaba sorprendido de como el muchacho tenía esa capacidad de abandonar su letargo y encaminarse a un estado hiperactivo descontrolado.

-No, disfrutaba de la caricia Keigo- ¡dioses! Si de por si su nombre ya era glorioso, en los labios y voz de Jiroh sonaba el doble de bien, o quizás era el hecho de juntar su nombre con acciones tan comprometedoras, sea cual sea la causa, le fascinaba escuchar a Jiroh decir su nombre, aunque la idea de escucharlo gritar su nombre era veinte veces mejor que eso… demasiada perversión, tomando en cuenta que aún era muy pronto para pensar en eso.

-Ya veo-

-Pero no me has respondido, ¿cuándo nos tomaremos nuestra primer foto?- los ojos marrones de Jiroh destilaban como si fuera un niño con su helado favorito, Atobe le miraba entre preocupado y dudoso.

-No me gustan las fotos, al menos no acompañado- el castaño arqueo enormemente su ceja izquierda a la par que le dirigía una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Tienes razón, no soportarías ver que salgo más lindo que tu- subió los pies al asiento y se hiso bolita.

-No me pongas a prueba Jiroh-

-Ok entonces tomémonos esa foto- en cuestión de segundos el dormilón de Hyotei ya se encontraba hurgando en la mochila deportiva de Keigo quien no paraba de repetirse mentalmente cuan considerado era con su novio ¡a menos que sea por eso! Atobe tenía un novio a quien consentir, complacer y proteger ¿en que momento cometió tan deplorable acción? Realmente ya no importaba, el hecho es que se sentía a gusto con lo que tenía, más bien a gusto de tener como novio a ese niñato despreocupado, mismo que ya se había encargado de llevar al suelo toda su ordenada ropa.

-¿Jiroh?-

-¿Qué pasa Atobe?-

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Tu celular- decía el joven mientras continuaba con su labor de revolver todo el interior de la mochila de su capitán, quien sólo se limitaba a controlar un ataque de gritos que pudiera lastimar a su joven pareja. Metió su mano a la bolsa de su chamarra y sacó el aparato que Akutagawa estaba buscando.

-Aquí esta- el castaño le miró y parpadeo un poco para después tomarlo entre sus manos y aventar al piso la ya innecesaria mochila de Keigo, para después mover las funciones necesarias para poder tomar la foto que tanto necesitaba. Quiso tomar la primera foto y no salió, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta….

-¡Atobe! ¿Podrías fingir que estas feliz?- esos berrinches ya no iban con su edad pero así era el dormilón del Hyotei, miraba con molestia a su novio quien tenía semblante de querer ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

-Estoy feliz, pero borras todas las fotos en que crees que sales mal-

-Quiero una foto especial y tu no cooperas- Keigo suspiró, tal vez aquel día estaba más arisco de lo normal, todo por culpa de esos profesores analfabetas que pretendían saber más que él, como fuera eso no era culpa de su adorado tormento.

-Anda toma unas más- el otro sonrió complacido, entonces la molesta luz del celular se estrelló decenas de veces contra el perfecto rostro del capitán.

-¡Sugoi! ¿A que salimos bien?- dijo en un gritillo mostrándole el celular a su propietario.

-¿A que me veo ridículo?- soltó con sarcasmo el sofisticado joven al notar la posición tan boba en la que ambos salían. Jiroh le ignoro completamente, el era feliz con su foto y esa alegría ni el mismísimo Ore-sama se la quitaría, además ya conocía de sobra a su líder, no esperaba muestras afectuosas o roces empalagosos… al menos no en público, tenía lo suficiente a su lado, podía besar y degustar los labios carmín del mayor, nadie más tenía ese privilegio, nadie más tenía la oportunidad de ser protegido por los brazos del famoso Atobe en las noches de tormenta, el se sabía sumamente especial para Keigo y eso bastaba.

-Lo que digas- le manoteó Akutagawa en un ademán que le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Estas molesto ¿eh?- rió descaradamente el engreído heredero.

-Tal vez, aunque a veces es mejor ignorarte y mejor dormirme-

-Ore-sama no puede ser ignorado- dijo con cierto tono amenazante.

-Por desgracia no- reconoció el castaño bajando un poco su vista al celular que estaba entre sus manos, viendo con detenimiento la dichosa foto. Vaya, Jiroh tenía esa fabulosa capacidad de hacerlo tambalear de un momento a otro, demasiado peligroso, tomando en cuenta que a duras penas llevaban cinco meses de relación, sumamente peligroso que ese chiquillo tuviera tanto poder sobre él, aunque claro, Jiroh jamás se enteraría de eso o al menos nunca se lo demostraría.

-Tan malo es pensar en Ore-sama- preguntó con tono curioso y leves rasgos de pesimismo.

-Claro que no, lo malo es llegar a idolatrarte y no…- miró con tenacidad los ojos violetas de su capitán, develando una extraño estado de seriedad por parte del castaño -bueno, soy feliz contemplando tu magnificencia- sonrió quitándole tensión al ambiente. Keigo se percató que era en realidad lo que su chico intentó decir, así que en él estaba hacerle saber y sentir que no era así. Sujetó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, acercándolo lo más posible a su rostro.

-Desde siempre has tenido mi atención, Jiroh- besó su frente en un acto que al menor le resultó magníficamente inesperado y visiblemente sincero, eso era lo mágico que había entre el y Atobe, que su líder por más egocéntrico y altanero que pudiera parecer, siempre lo impresionaba con momentos dulces y espontáneos.

-Atobe…–murmuró.

-No olvides que ser pareja de Atobe Keigo no sólo es un privilegio, es la manera en que el te quiere decir que en el universo no hay nada más importante que tu, después de él, claro esta- el dormilón sintió como si se quedara helado de golpe, ¡que manía de arruinar el romance del momento! rió divertido al ver como su capitán siempre terminaba alabándose así mismo, aunque también era una forma de quitarle la palabra "cursi" a lo que acaba de decir. Muy a su estilo, pero esa era la manera divertida en que el de cabello gris le decía cuanto le quería. Los labios carmesí de Keigo tomaron con delicadeza los del otro, besando con lentitud y sin prisa, disfrutando de esa calidez que le ofrecía la boca de Jiroh, así era Atobe, hacía las cosas cuando las quería, en el momento que quería y como lo quería, disfrutaba al tope cada momento y aunque le costara reconocerlo, con Jiroh todo era mejor.

Mientras se besaban, el mayor tomó el celular de las manos de Akutagawa y sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió el botón y capturó aquel momento, claro, cuidando que el saliera lo más presentable posible, estaba casi seguro que era su primer foto en donde compartía espacio con alguien más, le gustó la idea. Jiroh al notar lo que su pareja había hecho, le arrebató el teléfono para poder contemplar la foto, sonrió muy satisfecho con el contenido, haciendo la clásica "V" de la victoria. Sin más que hacer por el momento de nuevo se acomodo en las piernas de su capitán dispuesto a dormir.

Esa fue la primera vez que hizo algo tan ridículo e indigno de su reputación, maldita palabra, gran parte de su drama actual se debía a esa despreciable palabra, ¡reputación! ¿A quien carajos le importaba eso?...a él. Aún así, se permitió vivir sin limitantes por año y medio que duró su relación, por que en ese periodo aprendió a dejar su papel de omnipotente capitán de Hyotei y tomar su lugar como novio y principalmente como ser humano, esas cursilerías impropias habían hecho que su vida valiera la pena en los últimos meses, esa era la degradante verdad.

Sujetó con melancolía el portarretratos, descubriendo debajo de el un montón de fotos de él con Jiroh. Algo no estaba bien, era demasiada presión en un solo día y en definitiva lo estaba incomodando, así que un acto de completo descontrol, aventó con fuerza el portarretrato al interior del cajón, para después cerrarlo con completa molestia. Quería a Jiroh, de eso no había duda, pero le estaba fastidiando la idea de no sacárselo de la cabeza, ¡era un simple rompimiento! El podía salir de verdaderas dificultades, una tontería de esa índole no representaba nada. El era Atobe Keigo, y por ese simple hecho podía resolver cualquier dificultad en pocos minutos y su reciente infortunio con Akutagawa no le iba arruinar la vida.

Pero si así de fácil podía darle solución a todo… ¿Por qué tenía esa incesante sensación de querer llorar?

Continuara…

* * *

De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por su tiempo y lectura. Nos estamos viendo por estos rumbos, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, por favor haganmelo saber, es de mucha ayuda.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Yo de nueva cuenta con el tercer capítulo! ¡Disfrutenlo! -claro en el estupendo caso de que les guste-

***Prince of Tennis no me pertenece***

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto en cursivas es un flash back -_hago la especificación en el supuesto caso de que alguien no pueda diferenciarlo, je claro por culpa mia_-_

_"_Texto entre comillas, pensamiento del personaje"

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

_El día iniciaba diferente, todo en el ambiente rutinario había sido interceptado por un acontecimiento ampliamente deseado y desesperadamente ansiado. Los luminosos rayos del sol aún no daban los primeros destellos, en realidad la luna ni siquiera había desaparecido por completo, el cielo permanecia con un tono nocturno acompañado de leves matices azules que oscurecían aún el entorno. Seis y media de la madrugada de un domingo que en otras circunstancias pudo ser como cualquier otro, pero aquel día era especial, plenamente diferente a todos los demás._

_La brisa matinal que se lograba filtrar al interior de la recámara provocó que el galante líder de Hyotei se removiera entre las sabanas, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la cada vez más notoria baja de temperatura. Su primer reflejo fue buscar las gruesa tela de su blanco edredón para cubrir un poco su reveladora desnudez, extendió con pesadez su brazo derecho tanteando los lugares más próximos a su alcance, su intento por cobijarse se vio fracasado, quizás por el hecho de sólo buscar con una mano, lo haría con ambas pero por una situación desconocida sentía su brazo adormecido. Una respiración ajena ocasionó que sus orbes violetas se abrieran de par en par, sacándolo de su estado de ensueño para entrar a uno de éxtasis al darse por enterado que todo lo que creyó soñar realmente había sucedido._

_Antes de mirar a su acompañante soltó un ligero suspiro acompañado por una mueca de satisfacción, entonces si se movió con sutileza, cuidando en todo momento ser lo menos brusco posible para no despertar al famoso holgazán de su colegio. Sus movimiento se vieron limitados al sentir su brazo ocupado por la cabeza del menor, a como pudo se giró levemente con la única intención de ver a su chico dormir… cierto era que con frecuencia le veía dormir, pero nunca le había visto durmiendo a su lado, compartiendo la misma cama y el mismo calor, no le había visto dormir tan dócil, con su bronceada piel expuesta a la intemperie siendo cubierta por la ligera sabana blanca que se adhería casi con sensualidad a la parte baja de su cadera, revelando una delgada pero atlética anatomía._

_Atobe dejó reposar su vista en la espalda canela de Jiroh, había caído hechizado por la tonalidad y la deliciosa textura de la piel del menor, por varios meses se había conformado con sólo tocar por encima de la ropa, le había bastado con imaginar la consistencia de la tez de su pareja, la sospechaba "normal" por así calificarla, pero aquella noche pudo comprobar el estado casi de porcelana que presumía la dermis del joven Akutagawa. El cuerpo del chico le parecía una pieza de mármol trabajada de manera delicada y tan meticulosa que le hacía pensar que cualquier roce podía desgastarla y hacerle perder esa tersura tan deleitable que poseía._

_Le mortificaba levemente el hecho de dedicarle tanta idolatría a un cuerpo que no era el suyo, sentía que de cierto modo se estaba volviendo preso de un sentimiento mayúsculo y desconocido, sentimiento detonado por el muchacho de cabellos castaños, de aquel joven que descansaba iluso de la mirada penetrante y enternecida que le dedicaba su capitán. ¿Enternecida? En efecto, por muy loco que pareciera, eso era lo que reflejaba el fulgor en la mirada violeta, el de noble cuna ignoraba que su mirar estuviera sucumbiendo de esa manera tan teatral ante la sencilla imagen de un hombre durmiendo junto a él._

_Keigo no sabía que sus ojos mostraban una milésima parte de lo que su corazón comenzaba a experimentar, lo que comenzaba a experimentar era el inicio de un amor, de esos que te narran las novelas dramáticas o las clásicas tragedias griegas, ese tipo de amor que es desconocido por su emisor y que hasta tiempo después se descubre dolorosamente enamorado de la persona menos esperada, eso podía interpretarse con sólo mirar su movimiento visual, menos mal que el joven ególatra pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo adorándose a si mismo como para poner atención en la cada vez más evidente perdida de control sobre su corazón._

_Abandonó su estado de deleite que incluía contemplar la espigada espalda de su acompañante, ahora se enfocaba en el suave y tierno rostro que dormía apacible y sereno sobre las almohadas. Le fascinaba ese contraste tan extremo en Jiroh, su cuerpo revelaba cierta madurez física, mientras que su rostro conservaba la gracia y dulzura de un infante. Suaves rasgos con unos pómulos brillantes y sonrosados, ojos avellana cargados de una capa gruesa de onduladas pestañas… y esos rizos castaños siempre despeinados y sincronizados con el brillo del sol, tan delgados y tupidos a la vez, casi se sentían desmoronar con un simple toque, de una consistencia casi como la seda._

_¡Calamidad! tenía la ligera sospecha de mostrar delirio total por ese joven, todo su cuerpo le parecía sublime y divinamente tentador, no se consideraba así mismo como alguien dependiente del calor hormonal o una persona aferrada a la vida sexual activa, pero había algo en la personita que dormía a su lado que le ocasionaba fuerte adicción por tenerle cerca, muy muy cerca de su cuerpo. Devoción era poco, simplemente el vicio de la cercanía de la piel bronceada con la suya era tan demencial que rebasaba su propia lógica, era demasiado, pero para su fortuna, Atobe Keigo no hace caso de la razón más bien se guía por la pasión._

_Seguía admirando al holgazán joven cuando se percató de que este sostenía entre sus dos manos gran parte del blanco edredón, estrujándolo con sus adormilados dedos en una inminente muestra de tener frío._

_"Teniendo a Ore-sama a su disposición, prefiere abrazar un vil pedazo de tela" al principio se quejó pero después le buscó el lado positivo del asunto, Jiroh para nada estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien más a su lado, era la primera vez que compartía cama con alguien que no era su oveja de peluche, aquella noche había sido la primera ocasión en que se había entregado por completo a otra persona, en este caso a su capitán. Su inexperiencia lo hacía olvidar la posibilidad de abrazar el cuerpo del mayor, aunque al final de su encuentro erótico con Atobe, de inmediato se abrazó a su emblemático líder, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho deportivo de su pareja, aunque Akutagawa prefería dormir a pierna suelta por toda la cama; después de todo llevaba más de 15 años durmiendo solo, era como un niño que gusta desparramarse por todo el espacio disponible del colchón debido a su inquieto sueño, pero francamente la opción de dormir junto a Keigo era cien veces mejor, al menos eso es lo que descubrió con el paso de la noche._

_Con un movimiento perezoso, el cuerpo que reposaba boca abajo se revolvió entre las sabanas, acercándose de manera mimada al pecho de su acompañante, buscando el calor corporal que tanto disfrutó a lo largo de la velada, los varoniles brazos del mandamás de Hyotei rodearon en un abrazo la espalda del niño de ojos avellana, lo acurrucó contra su torso en un contacto de alguien reclamando como de su pertenencia algún objeto. Luego de algunos minutos en esa enternecida escena los brazos de Atobe imploraban un cambio de posición, tal parece que su cuerpo también experimentaba reacciones de no estar acostumbrado a funcionar como almohada._

_Tomó el ligero cuerpo con suma precaución, cuidando en todo momento no alterar con un movimiento brusco el sueño de Jiroh. Lo acomodó encima de él, de modo que el menor quedara boca abajo sobre el pecho de Atobe, ocasionando un ardor exquisito entre ambos cuerpos. Antes de volver a dormir, el mayor brindó al hombro de su chico un pequeño beso, sólo eso._

_Las cegadoras luces que emitía el sol por fin se lograron colar de lleno al interior de la mansión de Keigo, trayendo consigo el despertar del dormilón favorito de Atobe, al ir recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdos más próximos cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido hace algunas horas… su primer encuentro intimo con el joven que desde los doce años había robado su atención. Cuando por fin su cuerpo se había despabilado por completo intentó moverse con soltura para estirarse, pero extrañamente se vio detenido, abrió sus ojos dejando al descubierto sus aún cansadas orbes almendradas. Hizo un segundo intento y entonces descubrió aquello que lo esclavizaba, una mano grande y pesada reposaba sobre la frontera entre su cintura y cadera, ejerciendo cierta presión en aquella curvatura, la otra mano que lo aprisionaba se mantenía con desfachatez sobre su espalda._

_Entonces puso mayor atención a la posición en que se encontraba, decir que no se abochornó sería una mentira piadosa, ese sonrojo matutino era la consecuencia de descubrirse acostado encima del cuerpo desnudo de Keigo, aunque bueno el estaba en las mismas condiciones, no sentía prenda alguna cubriendo su anatomía salvo la delgada sabana que tacañamente cubría de su cadera para abajo. Ahora entendía ese delicioso calor que lo había cobijado en sus últimas horas de sueño, esperaba amanecer abrazado a la blanca piel de su capitán, mas no aparecer encima de él…gozando de una sutil y embriagante fricción entre ambos cuerpos._

_Al sentir que su chico comenzaba a despertarse, hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su joven pareja, escondiéndo el detestable sonrojo del cual era preso._

_-Se que estas despierto, Jiroh, pude sentir como tu espalda se tensó – afirmó pasando su dedo por la columna del muchacho._

_-No es cierto-_

_-No hagas eso, esas respuestas de niño ya no van contigo-_

_-Debes aceptarme como soy- se quejó aún con el rostro hundido en el cuello del joven._

_-Tienes razón, por si no lo has notado te acepto como eres, por eso estoy a tu lado-_

_-No seas meloso, que siento que no estoy contigo-_

_-Jaja nada te hace feliz, dormilón… aaaaagh- dando un leve quejido se estiró un poco._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese sonido?-_

_-Digamos que estoy sorprendido de seguir acostado a estas horas del día- miró el reloj que estaba sobre el buró, mostraba que el medio día estaba en completo apogeo._

_-¿Y te molesta?- repartió pequeños besos sobre el pálido cuello._

_-Para nada, podría acostumbrarme siempre y cuando no duermas tanto- sintiéndose cobijado por las palabras del mayor, se acomodó con mayor confianza sobre su pecho._

_-Duermo porque me gusta soñar-_

_-Entonces sueñas de más- de pronto todo se volvía borroso, la imagen se iba deteriorando, el sonido de una voz pronunciaba su nombre en repetidas ocaciones, primero suavemente, luego más fuerte hasta volverse un intenso grito…_

-¡Akutagawa!- el gritó ensordecedor de su profesor lo sacó de golpe del paraíso de Morfeo, levantó su cabeza de la banca mostrando un estado de completa distracción y pesadez, miró a su alrededor notando las risas de algunos compañeros y checando de reojo la mirada de reprimienda que le dirigía su capitán. No deseaba tener con él un contacto visual, eso estaba en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades.

"Ay no, de nuevo me quede dormido….jeje aunque me gusta recordar aquella noche" y así era, el muchacho soñaba cotidianamente con la primera noche que tuvo más que simples roces con su pareja, de cómo amaneció durmiendo sobre su capitán y de…

-Akutagawa, ¿podría decirnos la respuesta de la pagina veinte?- le cuestionó el profesor conociendo anticipadamente la respuesta, sin mencionar que el dormilón parecía abstraido en sus pensamientos. Jiroh parpadeo confundido, entonces tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón de clases, siendo supervisado por los ojos violetas -¡Akutagawa vuelva acá!- como que no queriendo, el auto nombrado "rey del tennis" rió por lo bajo ante la escena descarada que acababa de presumir su pareja o ex pareja, igual daba.

-¡Keigo! ¿Cómo es posible que ese holgazán sea titular?- preguntó el hombre que impartía clases.

-¿Ah? Jiroh tiene demasiados talentos como para no prestarle atención-

-¡Pero sus notas dejan mucho que desear!-

-Usted disculpara, pero ese no es asunto mio-

-Pero claro que lo es y usted jovencito como su capitán debería ponerle un alto, chantajeélo, si no pasa mi materia le prohibo determinantemente jugar-

-Eso no esta en sus manos, sólo en las mías, y mientras yo este a la cabeza del Club él será parte de mi esquema-

-Correcto, ¡fuera de mi clase! Y no regrese si no trae con usted a Akutagawa-

-¿Qué?- el profesor giró sobre sus talones y escribió en el pizarrón, dando por terminada esa charla. El joven arqueo incrédulo su ceja, posicionando su mirada sobre Gakuto y Oshitari que sólo se alzaron de hombros, aunque claro la sonrisa de Mukahi dejaba implícita una mueca de burla. Atobe no dijo más, ordenó todo en sus mochila y sin decir más repitió la escena de minutos atrás con Jiroh quien por cierto ya se encontraba buscando el mejor lugar para descansar.

Caminó a lo largo de los pasillos de Hyotei, aún era temprano faltaba poco menos de una hora para iniciar el entrenamiento.

"Entrenamiento" eso le dio la magnifica idea de meterse a los vestidores del Club y ahí dormir unos cuantos minutos, estaba seguro de que nadie estaría ahí a esas horas, abrió con precaución la puerta, asomando de manera curiosa su cabeza, al constatar que no había nadie en el lugar se adentró sentándose en la primer banca que se topó en su camino. Se acomodó de espalda contra el firme banco a la par que subía sus pies y dejaba sus piernas flexionadas. Presuroso cerró los ojos, dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que no le dejaba sentirse bien consigo mismo, aquello vivido en el fin de semana era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, ni siquiera tenía la entereza para garantizarse a así mismo salir ileso de ese derrumbe emocional que estrujaba su corazón. ¿Exagerado? En lo absoluto, puesto que el daba todo lo que tenía, no daba esperando algo a cambio sólo pedía ser tratado como se merecía, y la forma en que Atobe había actuado no era lo que él merecía.

Cavilaba desganado cuando el sonido de la puerta le avisó de la presencia de alguien más. Le mortificó en exceso ese aroma que se filtraba violentamente por su nariz, causando un vació irracional en su vientre, ese tipo de sensaciones que te alertan de que algo esta por suceder, supersticiones o no, lo mejor era salir de ahí. Estaba por incorporarse cuando el peso de Keigo se acomodó a su lado, Jiroh permaneció recostado sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido. ¿Existe algo que pueda denominarse como aroma elegante? No estaba seguro, pero de existir, seguro sería la clase de olor que el cuerpo de Atobe desprendía, ¡como odiaba ser un vicioso de su olor! Deseaba con todas sus ganas largarse de ahí pero esa fragancia era endemoniadamente adictiva, con sólo aspirarla sentía como si las puertas al desenfreno se abrieran de par en par, le remitían a pensar en su capitán como el "Rey" que se creía ser, lo imaginaba como todo un señorió que te arrastraba con elegancia a los placeres más deleitables, un hombre apasionado en verdad ese Keigo.

"Qué desenfreno puede transmitir con su simple fragancia…" Jiroh era fiel testigo de lo posesivo que llegaba a ser su líder en todos los aspectos, de algún modo no culpaba al de cabellos grisáceos, culpaba a su maldita astrología que lo volvía entregado e impulsivo. No entendía que es lo que pretendía el muchacho, lo mejor era simplemente apaciguar esa sensación de nerviosismo que se agolpaba sobre su corazón, su mente estaba más que atascada por culpa de esa presencia extra a al suya, detestaba tenerlo tan cerca cuando lo único que deseaba era no sentirlo, olerlo y mucho menos saberlo expectante a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Esta todo bien?- la masculina voz del recién llegado taladro sus oídos con esa pregunta que albergaba tantas respuestas.

-Tengo sueño-

-Todo estará bien, si tú quieres- ¿qué rayos quería decir con eso? –Lamento lo sucedido-

-Lo se…- Atobe comprendió que la mente de Akutagawa no deseaba mantener esa conversación, quería arreglar las cosas, después de martirizarse con aquel retrato que encontró en su escritorio lo que hizo fue llegar a la simple conclusión de que arreglar las cosas con el joven, era la mejor solución a sus problemas.

-Será mejor que te cambies, Jiroh- el menor asintió, encontrando ahí el mejor momento para separarse de esa cercanía tortuosa a la que estaba esclavizado en aquel momento. De su mochila sacó su playera deportiva, acto seguido se desprendió de su camisa escolar, dejando a la libre vista su dorada estructura muscular. Cuando quiero y como quiero, esas palabras regían el modo de vida del omnipotente guía de Hyotei, haciendo completo caso a esas celebres palabras, se acercó por detrás al castaño enredando sus brazos en la estrecha cintura, paseando su mano por el ejercitado abdomen del menor que se limitó a permanecer en completa quietud.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Busco sentirte cerca, se podría decir que te extrañe-

-No juegues, Keigo-

-No esperes disculpas, porque lo que dije el sábado fue algo involuntario, algo que no quise decir-

-Comprendo, entonces ¿le diremos al equipo sobre nuestra relación?- Atobe recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro del joven de ojos almendra.

-No me pidas eso…-

-Y ¿qué si puedo pedirte?-

-Todo lo demás que quieras es posible, menos eso, es que no entiendo que ganas las tuyas de querer hacer que la gente se entere-

-Sólo quiero que mis amigos conozcan una de las razones por las cuales me siento bien, ¿no puedes entender eso? ¿Tan difícil te resulta el hecho de aceptar un noviazgo?-

-¡Que más da que lo sepan o no! con que tu sepas que estoy a tu lado es suficiente- a ese punto de la conversación Keigo ya había soltado el abrazo.

-No se trata de lo que quiero, se trata de lo que tú no quieres… -

-Jiroh, Jiroh mírame- sujetó su barbilla obligándolo a mirarle –todo lo mio es tuyo, yo… de algún modo también soy… tuyo pero, debes entender que tengo una reputación, el respeto de todo un instituto es mio, soy un líder emblemático y….-

-¿Y no puedes aceptar la idea de hacer pública una relación?-

-¡Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua!- con algo de molestia arrinconó al muchacho contra un casillero, recargando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza castaña, ambos rostros podían sentir la inminente cercanía, el aliento acelerado de Atobe se estrellaba con el lento respirar de Akutagawa –antes no buscabas eso, eras feliz con que sólo tu y yo supiéramos lo que entre nosotros pasaba, todo estaba bien… estamos bien así-

-Era feliz así, por que no alcanzaba a comprender que escondernos de los demás es como decir que lo que hacemos esta mal y no es así, aunque para ti si representa un sacrificio gritarle al mundo que estas con alguien de tu mismo sexo-

-No es así-

-Si lo es, buscas un romance que te de satisfacción plena, ¿pero alguna vez has pensado en mi? ¿En lo que me satisface? No soy como tu Atobe, que puedes conformarte con sólo la parte física de la relación… yo necesito más que eso, y lastimosamente se que no puedes dármelo-

-Ore-sama ordena que esta noche te quedes en la mansión, empezar de cero estaría bien-

-Ore-sama es mi capitán no mi dueño- apartó al mayor, abriéndose paso para recoger sus cosas.

-Jiroh…- la mirada violeta comenzaba a mostrarse afilada y con evidente molestia.

-Cuando no seas tan egoísta, podrás dar todo de ti a quien se lo merezca, tal vez es eso… y no soy lo que necesitas- se arropó con la playera de entrenamiento y emprendió el camino a la salida, al tocar la manija de la puerta escuchó la autoritaria voz de Keigo.

-Sabes que no hay mejor lugar en el que desees estar, si no es conmigo…-

-Pase varios años sólo mirándote… je anhelándote, volver a esa rutina no será difícil-

-Jiroh, si te vas, todo termina- no era molestia, era añoranza y poco más que eso lo que se desprendía de la masculina voz.

-Que termine entonces…- las palabras de Jiroh casi sonaron ahogadas, pero en ningun momento desistió, no miró atrás pero deseaba hacerlo con todas sus ganas, regresar y decirle de manera melosa y juguetona a Keigo cuanto lo quería, pero eso… sólo alimentaria su desgastada energía.

"Lo que sea que tuvimos" se dijo así mismo el menor.

El viento sopló con fuerza, cerrando con furia la puerta de los vestidores, como si con ello impidiera al gran capitán seguir al aniñado castaño, permaneció inmovil por unos segundos, entonces apretó con violencia sus puños para después estrellar uno de ellos contra el casillero más cercano.

-Maldición…- decía en suaves murmuros con la cabeza agachada, obligando sus cabellos a cubrir su ensombrecido rostro que rogaba no ser mirado en un estado tan deplorable –no puedes irte así…menos cuando me induces a mostrarme débil e inseguro…- nuevamente sus nudillos se estamparon contra el mueble, recibiendo la ascendente furia del Hyotei.

-Relájate Atobe, te explotaran las visceras-

-Cierra la boca Gakuto…-

-Mukahi tiene razón, hay otros métodos para sacar la furia-

-Llorar es una buena opción, ¿verdad Oshitari?-

-Jajaja no digas tonterías Gakuto, los hombres no lloran- recalcó Oshitari con una pizca de burla ante sus propias palabras, notando como el de cabellos gris sonreía de una manera que provocaba miedo con sólo mirarla.

-Y menos Atobe, ni siquiera las conoce- se burló Gakuto. El aludido les dio a ambos la espalda dispuesto a salir del lugar, si supieran cuantas ganas tenía de conocer lo que era sufrir y derramar lágrimas de impotencia ante su propia estupidez… pero Oshitari y el molesto acróbata tenían razón.

"Los hombres no lloran, menos Atobe Keigo…"

Continuará…

* * *

Había olvidado comentarlo, verán tengo algunas complicaciones para ajustar una personalidad en Jiroh, lo que a menudo se sabe es que duerme y es entusiasta cuando quiere, pero lo que ignoro es ¿qué carambas hace cuando no esta durmiendo? entonces hago un esfuerzo por caracterizarlo de una manera que no se aleje mucho del original -del cual no se mucho ¡por que no sale tanto como Atobe!-, aunque claro desde que la historia se vuelve con temática yaoi ya tenemos variantes en la personalidad emocional del personaje, así que espero no regarla con Jiroh ¡el olimpo y el mundo entero sabe cuanto me gusta el personaje! en realidad la Sleep como tal es mi adoración.

Hecha la debida aclaración esto es todo por el momento, nos veremos a la brevedad posible, ya tengo el boceto del siguiente capítulo pero si no me equivoco me toca actualizar "_Ficticia realidad"._ Bueno ya veremos como ando de tiempo, muchisismas gracias por su atención, tiempo y lectura, les agradesco enormemente sus reviews y mensajes privados, gracias también a los lectores anónimos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-¿Todo esta bien?- la voz del genio de Hyotei se dejó escuchar en el frió vestidor, Gakuto contempló el ya relajado rostro del emblemático líder.

-Perfecto, como siempre-

-¿Por qué nos mientes?- cuestionó sin rodeos Oshitari poniendo especial atención a la tensión que se acumulaba en las manos de Keigo, no era para nada usual ese movimiento nervioso de los largos dedos del mayor.

-¿Mentirles? No tengo porque, además en todo caso mis intimidades no son de su incumbencia-

-Cierto, disculpa la indiscreción- con un movimiento de cabeza, Oshitari le restó importancia al asunto, aunque la mirada complice que se brindaron tanto él como el de cabellos cerezas, delataba escondidas acciones que ejecutarían a espaldas del engreído joven.

-Comiencen con un ligero calentamiento y peloteo…en seguida les doy alcance- la dirty pair asintió levemente emprendiendo la salida, estando fuera de aquel lugar intercambiaron puntos de vista y especulaciones sobre la variante que acontecía en la conducta de su guia.

-Seguro que Jiroh sabe lo que sucede con Atobe-

-Lo mismo pienso, cuando recién entramos el casi iba saliendo del lugar… lo que no me queda claro es que pudo pasar para que Atobe estuviera tan molesto-

-Esa será tu labor Gakuto, ve con Jiroh e indaga sobre lo ocurrido- los delgados cabellos de Gakuto ondearon con velocidad en un movimiento brusco de cabeza que ejecutó el acróbata.

-¡Y yo porqué!-

-Porque tú eres cercano a él, seguro te cuenta algo-

-No me gustaría meterme entre esos dos…- originalmente creyó haber guardado ese pensamiento en su mente, pero el sonido suave de su voz le indico que aquel pensamiento había escapado por sus labios y que seguramente aquellas palabras habían sido captadas por su interlocutor.

-Aclárame último que dijiste- al principio caminaban con tranquilidad prestando una gran cantidad de atención a lo que el otro decía, pero desde aquel comentario realizado accidentalmente por el menor la velocidad de sus pasos se incrementó, Oshitari intentó detener a su ahora prófugo compañero, lo último que escuchó de sus labios fue un "date prisa Yuushi", quedo más intrigado que al inicio, ¿por qué Gakuto había huido tan descaradamente? Era más que obvio que estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo estaba relacionado con el malestar en Atobe y el nombre de Akutagawa, como fuera, más tarde tendría una larga conversación con Mukahi, después de todo sabía como doblegarlo.

Yuushi siguió su camino hasta las canchas, emparejándole el paso a Mukahi quien al instante corrió con mayor velocidad intentando perderle, era realmente imposible, tarde o temprano tendría que soportar la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente le formularía el joven de gafas. Los jugadores fijos y aspirantes a puestos de titulares ya se encontraban sudando y ejerciendo su mayor esfuerzo para llamar la atención del apuesto capitán que hacía su aparatosa entrada a las canchas.

-¡Hey Atobe! Hoy es nuestro encuentro de práctica ¿no lo olvidaste cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no lo olvide Shishido, siempre es un placer hacerte notar la diferencia entre tú y yo- esa mundana sonrisa del mayor era casi tan popular como lo era la sonrisa amable de Syusuke Fuji, sólo que la de Keigo por lo general se dedicaba a burlarse de los demás.

-¡Anda, respalda tus palabras!- los titulares sonrieron ante la manera provocadora en que Shishido retaba al de cabellos gris.

-Dame unos minutos en lo que hago un breve calentamiento, no puedo permitir que Ore-sama se dañe- Keigo dejó a Shishido unos segundos para ir a realizar los ejercicios básicos previos a un juego de tennis, mientras tanto Otori alentaba con su dulce mirada a su compañero de dobles. Yuushi había abandonado el acoso al de cabellos cereza, tampoco era un metiche, lo que era una realidad es que debía enterase por el bien del equipo… no por metiche.

Luego de unos quince minutos desesperantes, por fin Atobe estuvo listo para enfrentarse una vez más a Shishido, para nada le molestaba hacerlo, por que con ello podía mostrarle al muchacho cuales eran sus debilidades y aparte se daba el gusto de humillarlo un rato. El partido dio inicio y en seguida los espectadores e integrantes del Club de Tennis, se reunieron como abejas alrededor del panal, cada que había encuentros entre sus máximas estrellas era casi motivo de celebración.

Extrañamente el partido se encontraba a favor del integrante de la Silver Pair, hecho que dejo contrariado a más de uno, incluido en al lista el soberbio líder; su reciente alteración emocional acompañada por gritos y furia contenida en sus puños, aun lo tenían algo distraido, además el ambiente de un momento a otro se había silenciado un poco, por lo general eso siempre sucedía, empezaban todos muy animados y después iban bajando el volumen del escandalo, sólo una voz se mantenía con fuerza y algarabía. Una melodiosa y juguetona vibración vocal que se dejaba escuchar entusiasta e imparable, dando interminables animos a su idolatrado capitán, los gritillos y movimientos corporales que Jiroh manifestaba cada que veía a su líder jugar eran cosa de nunca acabar, quizás por eso el ambiente de aquel juego era tan tenso y silencioso, faltaba la molesta e infantil cantaleta de Akutagawa animando a Keigo… curioso nunca creyó extrañar esos escandalosos bochornos que el castaño le hacía pasar.

-¡Atobe no te hagas el gracioso y juega bien!- el reclamo por parte de su contrincante le molesto un poco, causando su interés total en el juego, los movimientos exactos y poderosos del mayor pronto fueron debilitando el juego persistente y aferrado de Shishido, el control estaba en manos del "rondo a la destrucción" poco había por hacer cuando la destreza de Keigo se desbordaba entre sus manos y su perfecta habilidad para manipular la raqueta quedaba al descubierto, por eso era el Gran Capitán de Hyotei.

Cuando el partido estaba a merced de Keigo y sólo faltaba sentenciarlo con un "smash" sonrió victorioso, aunque la expresión de sorpresa en la voz inconfundible de Gakuto lo hiso repartir su atención entre el juego y lo que sucedía a las afueras de la cancha.

-¿Por qué te vas, Jiroh?- fingiendo de manera olímpica no prestar atención, siguió con su ataque final para dar por terminado el partido ante la frustración y enfado de Shishido.

-Me siento cansado- a pesar de tener su semblante cotidiano, podía percibirse una leve muestra de fatiga.

-¿Cansado? ¡de qué! No tiene ni diez minutos que llegaste y te vas porque estas cansado, ¡eso no es normal!- Gakuto regañaba al sonriente jovencito que se tallaba con indiferencia sus cansados párpado.

-Jeje, estoy más cansado de lo normal, nos veremos luego- emprendió el camino a la salida, arrastrando su raqueta por todo el piso, las miradas divertidas de Otori y Gakuto constrataban perfecto con la de coraje que mostraba Keigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Akutagawa?- no había amabilidad, pero si inconformidad y molestia, las palabras del máximo guía sonaban prácticamente a reclamos no tanto a pregunta.

-Ehhh ¿a mi casa?- por un momento la costumbre se había apoderado de la respuesta osada del castaño, en muchas ocasiones se ausentaba de los entrenamientos gracias a las consideraciones que Atobe tenía con él, cosa extraña y sospechosa ante los ojos de todo Hyotei.

-Bien, no pregunté correctamente; ¿quién te permitió irte?- se intimidó un poco ante ese tono poco usual que Keigo estaba usando con el, estaba acostumbrado a recibir reprimiendas deportivas, pero sabia que ese tono frió y déspota que tenía el muchacho se debía sus asuntos personales, eso era lo que dolía. Bajó el rostro un tanto apenado al sentir que el equipo de tennis prestaba suma atención al encuentro verbal que sostenía con el muchacho de mirada violeta.

-Bu…bueno je ¿puedo irme?-

-No, no puedes- frío y distante, no había otra forma de expresar el aura que le transmitía la gélida voz del mayor, de reojo le miró, contemplándolo altivo e inalcanzable, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre su anatomía; ahí estaba esa mirada, ese mirar pesado y escrutador que intimidaba, esos ojos que se enterraban como dagas ante la presencia de un enemigo, esos ojos insensibles que quebraban la valentía de cualquiera. ¿Cuántas veces no percibió esa mirada en Atobe? Muchas, cada que lo veía jugar al tennis, esa era la mirada con la que tenían que combatir sus rivales, no sólo en la cancha, también en las calles cuando alguien se atrevía a no cumplir los deseos de Ore-sama, cada que alguien intentaba pasarse de listo o simplemente cuando advertía con arrogancia que ese joven castaño era de su propiedad.

Idolatraba ese mirar tan fuerte y respetable, era magnifico como con un solo parpadeo podía manipular a quien deseara, lograba doblegar a más de uno, asustar a más de cinco… pero ¡que horrible era tener que ser el causante de esa ira en los ojos violeta!, nunca pensó recibir esa amenaza visual por parte de Atobe. Era irónico que ese rasgo tan intenso en su ex pareja haya sido uno de los detonantes de la atracción que experimentaba por él y que a la vez en ese momento le estuviera causando tanto daño.

Aspirando hondo y reuniendo el tono más eficaz y sincero que su garganta le permitía habló con un hilo de voz; levantándose de puntitas se acercó lo más posible al oído de su capitán, provocando un inesperado espasmo en los inquebrantables nervios del Hyotei mayor.

-En serio me siento mal- Un susurro que delataba con fuerza y claridad la inestable conciencia del castaño, por un momento el rostro rígido de Keigo se ablandó ligeramente, ese aroma tan dulce… tan dulce que podía empalagar hasta la locura, esa fragancia tan conocida que desprendía la grácil figura de Jiroh era suficiente para manipularlo sólo un poco, volverse presa fácil de la fragancia pura de alguien que le había dado todo en el tiempo que llevaban de relación… pero no podía caer tan fácil ante aquel encanto, Jiroh había perdido toda preferencia, ahora era uno más del equipo, uno que estaba dispuesto a sacar si no acataba las ordenes, uno más…

-De acuerdo, Ore-sama comprende, puedes marcharte pero más te vale prácticar el doble si no quieres quedar fuera del equipo, porque esta vez … no será igual- sentenció la conversación con un giro presumido, dándole la espalda al menor. Akutagawa vio a al joven marcharse en dirección desconocida, contempló a su alrededor y vio a más de uno pendiente de la platica que recién había terminado. Sin ánimos de seguir en aquel lugar optó por retirarse y encaminarse a su privado hogar, los llamados escandalosos por parte de Mukahi no lo frenaron, sólo se limitó a despedirse con un "Nos vemos mañana".

Tan en calma y en completa soledad, de más estaban todas esas personas que vagaban por las calles, parecían simples sombras sin color y forma, o quizás el era la sombra que nadie notaba. Caminaba abstraído en sus pesados y abrumadores pensamientos, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de intentar no pensar, de sobra sabia la dificultad de aquel acto y peor aún saber que no obtendría éxito. Por eso optaba por la salida más fácil, permitirse suspirar y añorar más de lo permitido, y si tenía un poco de suerte podría dormir y lograr soñar, soñar y ser dueño de ese disparatado mundo donde podemos fantasear un poco, aunque más le valía rezar para que esos sueños no se transformaran en dramáticas pesadillas que antentáran contra su endeble fuera emocional.

Se había terminado, todo aquello que duró por tantos meses finalmente encontraba un desastroso final, esos momentos de diversión, elegancia, cadencia y protección culminaron en los vestidores de Hyotei, ahí dieron inicio y ahí terminaban. Sonreír con melancolía era ya una de sus actividades favoritas desde el fin de semana pasado, le enloquecía el grado de inestabilidad que había adquirido al tener esa pelea con su capitán, por que él era suyo, SU capitán, ese hombre que desde niños lo hizo fanático de su magnifica presencia, preso de sus sonrisas frívolas, admirador de todo lo que era capaz de hacer cuando tenía entre sus manos un raqueta, pero sin duda lo más importante lo volvió dependiente de esa esencia divina que tomaba alojo en un cuerpo mortal.

Romántico y patético, así se sentía en aquellos momentos ante la falta de control, las cosas se habían transformado en una tormenta recia y cruel, sentía como sus mejores recuerdos corrían el riesgo de quedar aplastados por una avalancha de oraciones negativas e hirientes, por reproches y gritos inconscientes y no deseados. Con toda la intención de entrar y dejarse azotar en el piso de su recámara apresuro el paso para volver lo más rápido posible aquella intención, en pocos minutos dio arribo a su casa. Para variar no había nadie, que mejor, así no tendría que estar atendiendo molestas voces que le alterarían hasta la más pequeña punta del cabello.

Tal como lo deseó momentos atrás entró a su habitación y aventó todo preocupándose poco si quedaban ordenados o no, cayó de bruces contra el mullido colchón sintiéndose perder ante el movimiento inestable que este realizaba, hundió infantilmente su cabeza contra la almohada en forma de oveja, misma almohada que compartía con un hurón de peluche el cual por cierto era regalo de Atobe.

"Que molestia... ni siquiera soy capaz de querer intentar dormir, todo es su culpa, si no significara tanto para mi" sumergido en la sinceridad de su pensamiento fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio, consiguiendo aquello que tanto anhelaba, dormir y no pensar en aquello que le pudiera molestar, aunque esas últimas palabras de Keigo daban constantes vueltas en su inquieta mente "De acuerdo, Ore-sama comprende, puedes marcharte pero más te vale practicar el doble si no quieres quedar fuera del equipo, porque esta vez … no será igual" saliendo de su estado de somnolencia meditó un poco aquello, recordando lo que seguramente fue el momento clave para el inicio de su relación con el joven heredero. Aquella ocasión en que estaba temporalmente fuera del equipo titular y ocupaba un lugar en el banco de suplentes, en esa vez Atobe se mostró preocupado por él, y sumamente interesado en ayudarle a recuperar su puesto como titular, tanto así que varias veces lo invitó a su chalet, con la excusa de ayudarlo a entrenar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba seguramente Atobe lo hacía con doble intención, Jiroh rió ante su propia idea y la cascada de recuerdos de aquel día en especial.

Esa tarde de verano no sólo Jiroh había sido invitado al fabuloso chalet de Keigo, de hecho habían acudido tanto la Silver así como la Dirty Pair y claro Kabaji, según el capitán era para que tuvieran un momento de relajación. La comida de aquella tarde había terminado, acto seguido los siete bueno más bien los seis jóvenes charlaban amenamente de cualquier trivialidad que les cruzara por la mente, a decir verdad los temas triviales eran expuestos por Gakuto y Jiroh, ese par a veces eran más infantiles que el propio Kikumaru de Seigaku.

Conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban el tiempo de marcharse de aquel lugar se incrementaba. Oshitari se acercó a su inseparable pareja y le susurró algo al odio, causando una sonrisa satisfactoria en el acróbata, se pusieron de pie y se disculparon con el dueño de la casa, argumentando que debían retirarse por cuestiones personales.

-Jiroh, ¿no quieres irte con nosotros?- la voz mesurada de Oshitari alertó a Keigo poniendo una mueca de disgusto e su rostro, ¿qué pretendía ese tipo? Si quería largarse que lo hiciera, pero que no se llevará al castaño que comía alegremente de su helado de vainilla.

-¿Uh? Oh no gracias, me gustaría quedarme un rato más con Atobe- los labios rojos del joven de porte aristocrático se torcieron en una visión complacida ante la respuesta de Akutagawa -¡es que el helado esta genial! Atobe ¿podrías darme más?- así como la sonrisa apareció pronto se desvaneció

"Glotón" pensó ofendido el líder.

-Jiroh si te vas más tarde tendrás que irte en camión y eso esta muy lejos de aquí, supongamos que llegas al camión seguro te quedas dormido en el y como consecuencia quien sabe a que hora llegarías a tu casa, así que anda vámonos-

-Tsk, que remedio- ¡eureka! ¡esos metiches estaban arruinando sus planes! Esa tarde tenía planes bastante interesantes para Jiroh y él, algo indecentes pero placenteros a fin de cuentas, ahora su invitado de honor esta siendo secuestrado por ese par de insolentes. El trio se despidió de los presentes, salieron de la gran casa y caminaron a lo largo de los jardines, en eso Jiroh recuerda que su raqueta se había quedado en el chalet.

-Debo regresar, más tarde me iré con Otori y Shishido, gracias de todos modos chicos- tanto Oshitari como Gakuto se escogieron de hombros, rogándole a todos los dioses que ese joven no se perdiera de regreso a casa. El castaño caminó por las canchas buscando su querida raqueta dándole encuentro a los pocos minutos, caminando de nueva cuenta por los jardines de la modesta mansión encontró un árbol con una sombra amplia y acogedora, tuvo ganas inmensas de tirarse bajo ese árbol pero debía regresar adentro e informar a Otori que se iría con ellos, siguió el camino al interior de la casa y vio que la Silver Pair y Atobe seguían charlando como si no hubiera mañana, sonrió contento, descubriendo la oportunidad perfecta para ir de nueva cuenta a ese árbol y tirarse bajo su sombra, así lo hizo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se estiro perezoso, se sentó y acomodó de la mejor manera posible, colocando su raqueta y mochila como si se trataran de un par de almohadas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraba roncando sin pudo alguno, el lugar era perfecto. El sueño fue tal que después de dos horas seguía en el utópico mundo de Morféo, ignorante a que Shishido y Otori ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el joven Akutagawa aún permanecía en el imperioso jardín de Keigo quien recién entraba a su habitación e busca de un poco de tranquilidad ante el agotador día que había tenido, sin mencionar que sus siniestros planes habían sido modificados.

Se acercó al enorme ventanal de piso a techo que adornaba una de las paredes de su recámara, miró a través del cristal ahumado, regocijándose ante la vista inmejorable de aquel atardecer, contempló por algunos segundos el espectáculo vespertino, contagiandose de la inmensa paz que transmitían los colores nacarados del cielo. Un rato de relajación, ahora se sentía mejor, estaba por despegarse de la ventana cuando un movimiento en el jardín lo hizo mirar hacía abajo para saber la razón de aquel extraño crujir de ramas. Arqueó una ceja contrariado ante lo que veía, el castaño atormentador de sus sueños estaba tirado en el verde pasto, roncando sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza, Atobe masajeó sus sienes como intentando relajarse ¡ese muchacho era el colmo! ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí desparramado?

Tal fue su impresión que olvido por completo el plan que tenía para él y Jiroh, tal vez era mejor así. Bajo por las rusticas escaleras hasta llegar al portón de su hogar, salió a su paisaje privado y tomó dirección a ese árbol que cuidaba de su holgazán favorito; no tardo mucho en llegar y al hacerlo contempló unos segundos la profanable anatomía del menor, tan endeble y fragil a la vista, a veces no comprendía ese extraño hechizo que el de cabellos castaños le producía, tenía esa capacidad innata de embelesarlo sin siquiera desearlo, simplemente ese niño era despiadadamente adorable.

Con cautela y cuidando no pisar ninguna rama, se puso en cunclillas, depositando todo su peso en la punta de sus dedos de los pies; bobo, sonreía como bobo ante la candidez de esa cara infantil y chistosa del menor, le fascinaba esa revoltura en los desordenados cabellos castaños, le daban un aire despistado y aniñado, parecían tener una buena textura, no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se encontraba retirando algunos mechones del perfil bronceado, aprovechando la ocasión paso la yema de su dedo de manera casi imperceptible por la mejilla de Akutagawa.

Siendo testigo de cómo la temperatura iba menguando se quito la chamarra y con ella cubrió al feliz durmiente, tomó asiento a su lado no estando muy seguro de lo que hacía. Pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos hasta que finalmente la espalda de Jiroh no resistió mas y tuvo que cambiar de posición, girándose a su lado derecho desconociendo que las moldeadas piernas de su capitán estaban ahí, entonces el brazo inconsciente del muchacho abrazó descuidadamente las extremidades inferiores del mayor, mientras se dedicaba acomodar su cabeza en el casi desnudo muslo de Atobe que no tuvo más remedio que auto regañarse por no haberse cambiado de ropa y ponerse un pantalón. Si el contacto se alargaba más la respiración caliente de Jiroh sobre su piel no traería muy buenos efectos que digamos, su lado pasional estaría a dos centimetros de desatarse y sujetar con fuerza el esbelto cuerpo del muchacho que permanecía en un sueño profundo. "Pasión" repitió esa palabra unas tres veces en su mente, trayendo a colación su plan para esa tarde, al recordar todo vio que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de invadir la intimidad del holgazán, podía besarle sin prevo aviso o bien poder tocar lugares nunca antes mancillados… pero verle tan indefenso y tierno le hizo abandonar en un dos por tres aquella lujuriosa idea, se encontró sorprendido ante el efecto de protección que le producía la simple esencia del menor, era irrazonable lo que ese chiquillo lograba hacer con sólo permanecer dormido.

Un bostezó al puro estilo "Akutagawa" lo hizo volver a la realidad, el joven se movía con lentitud, asimilando la situación, miró con sus ojos vidriosos el rostro interrogante de Atobe. Debido a su estado inconsciente jamás percibió que por largos minutos permaneció acurrucado en el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Al fin despiertas, Jiroh-

-Sii- lastimoso y adormilado era el sonido producido por los labios del más pequeño.

-Todos se han ido- el recién despierto analizo el ambiente a su alrededor, se estiró y levanto decidido a marcharse.

-Buahh- bostezó- gracias Atobe, creo es hora de marcharme… me espera una larga siesta en el camión –rió ante tu propia torpeza.

-¿Eh?-

-Tendre que andar solo por la noche… porque casi anochece, ¿verdad Atobe?- el mayor entendió perfecto las indirectas de Jiroh, ese pequeño deseaba quedarse a dormir y no tener que recorrer ese largo camino, si no conociera lo despistado que Akutagawa podía ser, podría casi jurar que esa había sido su tirada desde el principio.

-Eh Jiroh…- el menor le vio esperanzado- puedes llevarte mi chámara si gustas- comentó divertido al ver como el muchacho se arropaba con ella, al terminar de ponérsela notó como le quedaba más grande de lo normal, en definitiva esa no era suya.

-Ohhh, je bien me voy- estaba por irse cuando la voz de Atobe le detuvo.

-Jiroh, de sobra sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir bajo el lecho de Ore-sama-

-¿lecho? ¡sugoi! ¡Dormiremos juntos! Que bueno por que tu casa es algo tétrica y me da un poco de miedo- Keigo casi se atraganta al repasar su ultima oración, más bien esa palabra "¡era techo, no lecho idiota!" se reprendió, aunque también agradeció que Jiroh no malinterpretára las cosas y notará como su subconsciente y lado perverso lo habían traicionado en aquella frase.

Interesante, Jiroh ya estaba despierto, eso cambiaba la cosa, haberle besado o tocado estando dormido era casi como violarlo, pero ahora estaba consiente, así que todo dependía de su talento como seductor para conseguir que esa misma noche el castaño terminara siendo su novio, '¡era casi un hecho! Después de todo ¿quién podría resistir la tentación de dormir en la misma cama con Atobe Keigo… en paños menores?

Continuará…

* * *

¡Mil disculpas! de nuevo olvide actualizar por estos rumbos jeje, ¿algo torpe neh? p

ero bueno la ventaja es que ya tengo hasta el capítulo seis, asi que dentro de ocho días subo el cinco.

Gracias por su tiempo y lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Atobe don´t cry**_

_**Capítulo V**_

¿Preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio? No, ¿para qué? Si desde siempre me has pertenecido.

_Interesante, Jiroh ya estaba despierto, eso cambiaba la cosa, haberle besado o tocado estando dormido era casi como violarlo, pero ahora estaba consiente, así que todo dependía de su talento como seductor para conseguir que esa misma noche el castaño terminara siendo su novio, ¡era casi un hecho! Después de todo ¿quién podría resistir la tentación de dormir en la misma cama con Atobe Keigo… en paños menores?_

_-¿Lecho? ¡sugoi! ¡Dormiremos juntos!-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Siendo así tomaré otra siesta bajo este árbol- sin tardar más tiempo, se dejó caer con alegría sobre la alfombra de suave y verde textura, contemplando entretenido el gratuito show de coloridas y nacaradas luces que se expandían por el inmenso firmamento._

_-Si quieres puedo llevarte de una vez a tu habitación, no hace falta que te arrastres aquí una vez más- el menor negó con una bonita sonrisa._

_-Nop, prefiero ver como anochece, además no me traiciones ¡tu dijiste que dormiría contigo y eso es lo que haremos!- los ojos violetas del capitán se abrieron con sorpresa al notar la intensidad de las ultimas palabras del dormilón, con ese carácter mejor que se quedara dormido._

_-Como digas niño- el aludido le miró con los ojos entrecerrados algo ofendido por lo de "niño"._

_-¿Por qué no te acuestas como yo? ¡Anda dejate de poses por un rato!- después de analizar lo que había dicho sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima, sin duda sus pensamientos eran más rápidos que su razonamiento, con Atobe siempre le pasaba lo mismo, decía las cosas sin pensar olvidándose de la "magnificencia" de su capitán, bueno, lo dicho dicho estaba y tampoco iba pedir disculpas, después de todo tampoco mentía._

_-¿Poses?- la pregunta de Keigo llevaba una evidente muestra de interés, y crear interés en el mandamás era toda una hazaña._

_-¿Uh? Jeje si, eres muy presumido- una vez más su boca actuaba más rápido que su mente y la venita en la frente de Atobe delataba la paciencia que el muchacho le estaba brindando al castaño - es sólo que siempre estas como preocupado por ser siempre perfecto- el control volvió a las manos del elegante Hyotei, la sonrisa triunfal que guardaba para ocasiones especiales salió a flote, causando una severa confusión en Akutagawa._

_Era el momento de atacar y orillar al menor a confesar voluntariamente que estaba enamorado de Ore-sama._

_-¿Crees que soy perfecto?- conocía al derecho y al revés la respuesta ¡claro que era perfecto! Y aún más perfecto para Jiroh, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que detrás de todos esos vítores, alabanzas y brillos oculares del menor, se escondía una fuerte atracción. Así que sólo faltaba que el holgazán lo confesara._

_Nervioso, estaba incómodamente nervioso ante tal cuestionamiento, reía como tonto, se sentía tonto y la penetrante mirada violeta no ayudaba mucho con su hostigamiento. ¿Razón de su torpeza? Ignorancia, desconocía por completo esa corriente suave y escurridiza que se paseaba divertida por todo su cuerpo, sensación causada por la persona que estaba a su lado, él y sólo él la causaba, él y sólo él la intensificaban… mejor dejaba de buscar la respuesta a su torpeza y se enfocaba en callar esa risita nerviosa que aún no se detenía. _

_-Por eso eres Ore-sama ¿no?-_

_-Jajaja, Jiroh, sólo tienes que decir si o no-_

_-Entonces creo que si-_

_-Mmm… no me gustó el creo, pero y bien ¿te gusta esa perfección?- no estaba en sus planes el acosar tanto al joven, pero esas respuestas tímidas acompañadas de cómicas muecas y ademanes le provocaban una necesidad de seguir contemplando a un castaño vulnerable y extrañamente avergonzado._

_-¿Uh? Estas muy extraño Atobe ¿qué podría importarte lo que opine?-_

_-Me interesa la opinión de mis jugadores-_

_-Ohhh…-_

_-En especial la tuya- aquella respuesta no había sido meditada por el máximo líder, era de esas frases que se escapan por los labios sin tener la posibilidad de frenarlas. Las orbes avellana por fin volvieron hacer contacto con la fuerte e hipnotizante marea violeta._

_-¿En serio? ¡Sugoi! ¡Porque porque porque!-_

_-Porque ¿qué?- ¡maldiciones y más maldiciones! Eso no tenía que pasar, el interrogatorio estaba a cargo de Ore-sama no del niño que se revolvía sobre la suave hierba haciendo quien sabe que cosas, ese muchacho era un misterio, con el en serio era todo o nada, estaba dormido o estaba despierto, no había espacio para medias tintas. Si se trataba de holgazanear por la vida, Jiroh era el mejor, si se trataba de hacer gráfica una muestra de emoción, alegría o sus derivados, Jiroh también era el mejor._

_Atobe meditó un poco antes de hablar, si deseaba algo con ese chiquillo era momento de mostrarse un poco sincero con él, decirle cosas que nadie más escucharía de labios del gran capitán, simplemente con el deseaba ser diferente y ver que tanto podía aprovechar del divertido niño que se entretenía arrancando esas curiosas florecitas llamadas "diente de león"._

_-Si, ¿por qué te importa mi opinión?-_

_-Porque desde un principio creíste en mi- Jiroh se medio enderezó con tranquilidad quedando semi acostado, recargando todo su peso sobre sus codos. Ladeó su rostro para contemplar el bello perfil griego de su inigualable capitán, si ese hombre era narcisista ¡por Zeus que lo entendía! No había nada que criticarle a ese cincelado rostro, no había de otra, Atobe le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Tragó saliva discretamente, consiente de que aquel ambiente a su alrededor era el momento ideal para disfrutarlo y volverlo un atardecer memorable, al menos para el. _

_-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-_

_-Sólo lo se y ya-_

_-Mmm que modestia la tuya-_

_-¿Entonces me equivoco?- la pregunta del mayor provocó una mueca tierna en los labios de Jiroh, quien dejó de admirar el rostro de Atobe para ahora contemplar la inmensidad del nacarado cielo._

_-No, no te equivocas, desde un principio deje todo mi entusiasmo y confianza en ti, a decir verdad aún lo hago- se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pasto, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos con absoluta tranquilidad. ¡Que maravilloso estado el de Jiroh! El muchacho le gustaba con su eterno sueño, con sus berridos y desfiguros que hacía cada que estaba feliz, pero esa serenidad y tono tan suave de su voz eran adictivos._

_-Ore-sama esta complacido con tu respuesta- su voz no sonaba con una canteleta agradecida, todo lo contrario, parecía más seria de lo habitual, algo ronca y muy pausada. En verdad que el emblemático líder estaba complacido, pero la insensible tonalidad de su hablar era todo lo contrario a la satisfacción que en verdad sentía y no sabia como expresar… aunque tal vez si había una manera._

_Era el momento más ridículo y perfecto del mundo, no podía desperdiciarlo._

_Teniendo la precaución de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se movió con toda la ligereza que le resultó posible, se recostó de lado apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo a la vez que se acercaba suave y sutil al tierno rostro que descansaba. En el eterno trayecto fue entrecerrando sus ojos, ocultando la sorpresa de sus orbes ante la acción que estaba por ejecutar, mientras la electrizante mirada violeta se iba entrecerrando los escarlata labios se entreabrieron con dudosa ansiedad. _

_Preso de su inexistente control emocional y de su siempre confiable lado pasional, acortó finalmente la diminuta distancia que lo separaba del inicio de una vida con sentido. Un roce ligero de labios que suplicaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Akutagawa, el castaño evidentemente fue sorprendido por el inesperado contacto, su tensión muscular fue evidente para el mayor quien no desistió y esperó un poco más. Su perseverancia trajo consigo la reacción del de ojos marrón, pues después de la impresión por fin logró salir de su fugaz estado de sorpresa para entonces si capturar el labio inferior de Keigo entre los suyos, deslizándolos con todo ese toque de inocencia que inspiraba la grácil figura del muchacho._

_Cuando el guía de Hyotei pudo sentir que sus labios eran besados con empalagosa dulzura entonces si acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla tersa e infantil del muchacho, resbalando su dedo pulgar sobre esa zona encendida con un ligero tono rosado, prueba total del bochorno al que estaba sometido el cuerpo debajo de él, porque para ese entonces Atobe ya permanecía semi recostado sobre el pecho de Jiroh. _

_Sus mejillas ardían intensamente, siendo consiente de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ¡Atobe lo estaba besando! Y en serio que lo hacía de maravilla. Le gustó desde la primera vez que le conoció, quedo prendado de su seguridad, de la motivación que desprendía, cada rasgo en la conducta de Atobe era fascinante. Luchando contra su propia timidez se aventuró en abandonar su antigua posición y permitirse conducir una de sus manos a la nuca del mayor, acarició con debilidad el cabello grisaceo del otro, dejándose seducir por la suavidad y abundancia de las delgadas ebras. Dedicó mayor esmero en el crecimiento capilar, en ese lugar donde los cabellos de su líder son más cortos, una y otra vez, arriba y abajo degustando del contacto con la pálida nuca._

_Dejandose guiar por la satisfactoria respuesta de Jiroh, abandonó la abochornada mejilla para ahora darle conocimiento a la cintura del menor, no era morbo ni ganas de llegar más, sólo quería darle mayor sentimiento al contacto; aunque el sabía que era así el castaño tal vez podría pensar lo contrario, entonces dejando que esa posibilidad se concretará, mejor regresó su extremidad a la mejilla del niño._

_Nunca es suficiente la gama de sensaciones que un beso proporciona, de hecho ese primer beso se le antojaba eterno, pero en serio deseaba contemplar el rostro del joven con el que tantas consideraciones tenía. _

"_¿Dónde están los pétalos de sakura cuando se necesitan?" pensó con sarcasmo el seductor "rey del tennis". Sin duda le darían al ambiente ese toque empalagoso y romántico que envuelve a esos momentos de película; Keigo agradeció la ausencia de ellos, pero en cuanto detuvo el beso y abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada avellana de su acompañante… sin olvidar mencionar los sin fin de residuos que dejaban esas florecillas, volaban por los aires ocasionando un momento encantador._

"_¿Qué el destino no entiende de sarcasmos?" _

_¡Mala suerte la suya! Ahora eso se había vuelto más mágico de lo que en realidad era; atardecer en plena decadencia, tonos tornasoles en las rasgadas nubes, una suave brisa que presagiaba lluvia, pétalos brillantes circulando sin control por el aire, un beso bajo un árbol, Jiroh con el rostro teñido de un leve tono rosado… o quizás ambos, no no, esa reacción corporal no podía existir en Atobe Keigo… miradas intensas y melosas caricias faciales: ¡Maldiciones que era perfectamente patético!_

_¡Inmoral, inmoral! Mil veces inmoral lo que hacía…_

_Más le valía hablar si no deseaba que ese momento se extendiera aún más._

_-Atobe Keigo sabe agradecer- sentenció con seriedad el joven de porte aristocrático. _

_-¿Cómo?- en seguida recibió un beso más, breve pero lo suficientemente duradero como para atesorarlo._

_-Así agradezco-_

_-¡Qué! ¿así le agradeces a todos?- fue evidente el rostro de decepción de Jiroh, por lo que el mayor despeinó los rebeldes cabellos en un gesto juguetón y hasta cierto punto burlón, le gustó que sin proponérselo había ocasionado celos en el muchacho, una muestra más para confirmar que el holgazán sentía algo más que una abrumadora admiración y respeto por él._

_-Claro que no, deberías notarlo niño-_

_-¿Notar que?-_

_-No seré yo quien te lo diga, esfuerzate- no entendió, ese muchacho parecía hablar con acertijos y él no era bueno con ellos, así que opto por guardar silencio y mirar al cielo, prestando discreta atención a los movimientos del joven de noble cuna. ¡Al fin dejaba sus poses! y se dejaba reposar boca arriba, imitando su misma posición. De reojo lo veía sereno, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de haberlo besado?_

_¡Demonios!... hasta ese momento recapacitó y ordenó de manera lógica la desorientación gramatical que existía en su hasta ahora distraida mente. Consiente estaba de lo mucho que le gustaba Atobe desde que lo conoció, lo vio como el ser donde depositaría gran parte de sus ideales e ilusiones, le gustaba pero nunca hizo gran esfuerzo en demostrarselo, o al menos eso es lo que el jovencito exactitud no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo meditando aquel asunto, pero de seguro fue bastante tiempo, porque para cuando recupero la conciencia el cielo ya estaba obscurecido._

_-Vamos adentro Jiroh, esta por llover- el aludido identificó a su interlocutor ya de pie, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y emprender el camino a un lugar mas apropiado. _

_Pero ¿apropiado para qué?_

_No tardaron mucho en llegar a la que sería la habitación de su invitado, Atobe abrió la puerta invitando a Jiroh a pasar siendo obedecido al instante._

_-¿Por qué dormiremos aquí?- preguntó curioso el jovencito._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Esta no es tu habitación-_

_-Lo se, tu dormirás a…-_

_-¡Ni loco! No dormiré solo, la última vez me fue imposible dormir, entiendes eso ¡no pude dormir!-_

_-¿Y eso a mi que?-_

_-Lo prometiste, además aunque me dejes aquí, de igual modo te seguiría a tu recámara-_

_-De acuerdo, si no hay mas remedio-_

_Abandonaron dicha habitación y se trasladaron a la principal, ahí cambiaron sus ropas por unas más cómodas. Atobe rió burlón ante la visión del castaño contemplando lo grande que le quedaban las ropas de Keigo, agitaba sus manos viendo como las mangas las cubrían en su totalidad. Sin perder más tiempo buscó alojo en su cómoda e inigualable cama, dejando de lado la presencia del inquieto muchacho… ojalá que ese niñato no resultará ser del tipo nocturno ¡porque el sueño de Ore-sama era sagrado!_

_Su labor por ignorar al castaño iba a pedir de boca o más bien el cansancio lo tenían tan distraido que su percepción no captaba los movimientos del menor. Se acomodó de lado, sintiendo a los pocos segundos un claro movimiento en el colchón, alertándolo de la presencia de su compañero de equipo. En primera instancia creyó que se iniciaría una serie de preguntas incesantes por parte de su invitado, sin embargo eso nunca paso, situación que francamente le aliviaba en gran proporción. ¿Qué diría si Jiroh le cuestionaba el beso anterior? ¡Estúpido! ¿En que carajos pensaba cuando lo besó?_

_Más bien no pensó, sólo sintió._

_Bueno, bueno, con maldecirse no solucionaba nada, era una persona pasional y punto, muchas veces sus instintos eran por demás atrabancados, aunque muchas otras ocasiones la razón era su mejor aliada. Optando por luchar y conciliar el sueño, realizó su mejor esfuerzo por llegar a velocidad óptima al mundo infinito de los sueños, deseando con todas sus ganas quedar esclavizado al mundo de Morfeo. Abrió con duda uno de sus ojos, espiando el estado del jovencito con quien compartía lecho, le vio dormido y envidiablemente sereno, hasta manso se le antojaba el cuerpo pequeño del despeinado adolescente._

_¿Cómo le hacía ese sujeto para dormir cuando se le antojaba? ¡Bendita suerte! O bendita flojera._

_El reloj caminaba, ya había dado más de dos vueltas completas y para desgracia del rico y famoso Hyotei él seguía despierto e impaciente ¿su compañero? Dormía placidamente, o eso es lo que creía el mayor. Pese a que ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, los dos muchachos permanecían inmoviles, fingiendo descansar. Akutagawa abrió de golpe sus almendradas orbes, parecía estresado y visiblemente alterado._

_¡Demonios! el sueño no estaba cooperando, lo que más dominaba en el mundo se le estaba dificultando, ¡no! en realidad se le estaba negando… cruel ironía de la vida, el ser que podía proclamarse el protagonista de todos sus más frecuentes sueños, era precisamente el culpable de no poder alcanzar su objetivo de dormir. ¡Todo por culpa de Atobe y su endemoniada perfección! _

_Contempló el pasivo e inexpresivo rostro de su capitán, llegando a la conclusión de que nada perturbaba a ese hombre, bueno después de todo ¿Qué perturbaba a ese poderoso líder? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Atobe pudiera estar desconcertado por el anterior beso? ¿Qué no tenía ni una pizca de curiosidad por conocer su opinión? Peor aún ¿Qué significaba ese beso? Demasiadas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta._

"_Coqueto desconsiderado, tan ajeno a mi incertidumbre… " Sonrió solitario y con tintes de melancolía, lo mejor era no pensar, quizás engañarse por un rato sería gratificante para su noble corazón, para su motor emocional que por tanto tiempo había suspirado en silencio por la completa atención de Keigo. "Que bien te ves sin gestos premeditados" _

_Un beso robado e inexperto._

_Un roce tan singular y único en la vida, candoroso y vitalmente necesario, su impulso y cariño habían tomado tal fuerza que le fue imposible no acercarse al agraciado rostro y tomar por asalto los vulnerables labios. Efímero y frágil resultó el roce, mismo que se repitó en la fría mejilla del omnipotente tenista. Para su buena suerte aquel atrevimiento no tuvo consecuencias, pues el durmiente jamás despertó. _

_Ante su falta de sueño y reciente exceso de calor, abandonó el lugar que segundos atrás había sido testigo de aquel silencioso beso. Sintiendo hasta la cabeza ese agradable pero bochornoso calor, se despojó del pantalón de la pijama blanca que amablemente le había sido prestada por su anfitrión, quedando en sus graciosos boxer de cuadritos, aunque la parte superior de la pijama técnicamente le quedaba como camisón. Sin hacer el menor ruido llegó hasta el enorme ventanal en donde corrió un poco las pesadas cortinas, mirando asombrado la belleza de aquel jardín y la mágica alberca que reflejaba la incansable luz de las estrellas custodiando a la enorme y legendaria luna plateada. _

_Tomó asiento a un lado del ventanal, echó un vistazo a la cama para certificar que Atobe seguía durmiendo y que la luz plateada no le había despertado, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que el muchacho aún descansaba, situación que para nada era cierta. _

"_Que niñato tan extraño, ¿ahora que hace?" en efecto, Keigo seguía despierto, así que fue perfectamente consiente de la intromisión que había sufrido su boca y pómulo. ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Simple, si abría los ojos y se daba por enterado de la situación, tenía dos opciones: corresponder el beso y dar explicaciones posteriores o aguantar el rostro inocente y soñador que seguro lo convencerían de brindarle un abrazo protector al infante de cabellos castaños. Ambas opciones eran abominables… quizás no tanto, pero después del involuntario y meloso encuentro en el jardín, tenía que enfriar un poco las cosas, aunque sus planes iniciales era convertir a Jiroh en su novio… por más desvergonzado y escabroso que resultará, después de todo ¡por su madre que eran hombres!... pero por encima de sus profanas intenciones estaba la necesidad de sentir suyo a ese jovencito tan peculiar. _

"_Después de lo de hoy ¿qué sigue?" pese a su intento de no seguirse auto cuestionando, las preguntas se remolinaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, tal vez para el capitán engreído que tenía no significaba nada aquello, pero para él que era un alma plenamente soñadora y sentimentalista hasta decir basta, aquello significaba todo. Encogió sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas a las par que las abrazaba, recargando su barbilla sobre ellas._

_-¿Sabes que eres un niño muy molesto?- aquella inconfundible voz lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, mirando sorprendido al recién despierto muchacho._

_-¡Oye!-_

_-La gente normal duerme a estas horas con las cortinas corridas, en su cama, y con pijama- lo último fue acompañado por una mirada insistente que observaba la ausencia de pantalón en Jiroh. El castaño rió levemente, atendiendo el suspiro que escapaba del cuerpo del mayor para después verlo sentarse justo detrás de él, colocando sus piernas a un lado de sus caderas, mientras que recargaba su pecho sobre su espalda y lo envolvía en un protector abrazo, dejando su entumido cuerpo más tenso que nunca, ahunado a la pausada respiración de Atobe que se iba a estrellar directamente a su cuello, todo gracias a que su galante líder había encontrado comodidad en la curvatura de su cuello._

_-¿Atobe?-_

_-Sólo necesitas saber que deseo estar contigo-_

_-¡Atobe!- ¿era eso una declaración? Si lo era que poco romántico era su acompañante._

_-¿Qué?- extraño, muy extraño, lo más normal del planeta es que siguiera indagando, más bien que empezara a indagar porque hasta el momento no lo había hecho, pero extrañamente no sentía que hubiera necesidad de, aquel abrazo le transmitía cosquilleos tan fascinantes como inquietantes, concluyó no necesitar más palabras que las que tacañamente le había obsequiado el de cabellos grisaseos, inexplicablemente todo estaba dicho en ese abrazo. Relajando sus sentidos, echó sutilmente su cabeza hacía atrás, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco rompiera el encuentro._

_-Aclaremos cualquier duda-_

_Aprovechando aquel meneo en Jiroh, tomo la barbilla del menor girándolo levemente para capturar nuevamente el adorable sabor de su boca, sabor que no pudo dejar de recordar todo ese tiempo en el que intentó dormir, le besó sin prisas y con deseos de no soltarlo en un largo rato._

"_Ore-sama es un pervertido inmoral…ja, mañana me torturaré el día completo"_

_¿Declaración? No, ¿para qué? Si desde siempre supo suyo al tierno dormilón._

_Continuará…_


End file.
